Huracán Rosa
by Unliving Girl
Summary: Itachi Uchiha es un hombre conforme con su vida, con los altos y bajos momentos, su máxima prioridad era su trabajo, al que le dedicaba casi todas las horas de su vida y estaba conforme con ello, su vida era rutinaria e increíblemente le gustaba eso. No contó con que una chiquilla de pelo rosa lo arruinaría todo volviendo su vida un caos constante.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Itachi Uchiha es un hombre conforme con su vida, con los altos y bajos momentos, su máxima prioridad era su trabajo, al que le dedicaba casi todas las horas de su vida y estaba conforme con ello, su vida era rutinaria e increíblemente le gustaba eso. No contó con que una chiquilla de pelo rosa lo arruinaría todo volviendo su vida un caos constante.

 **Advertencia:** Mundo alterno, un poco de Oc y OoC.

 **Declaimer:** Esta historia es completamente mía, los personajes obviamente **NO** me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Huracán rosa

.

.

.

Prologo

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi observó el reloj en la pared del comedor. Seis con treinta marcaban y aunque para muchos aún fuera temprano para él marcaba un retraso. El constante sonido del tic-tac comenzaba a molestarlo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba su hermano?, él debía de estar acompañándolo en el desayuno como todas las mañanas desde hace media hora.

—Itachi-sama, su hermano ya se ha marchado —le informó Hana, la sirvienta, mientras entraba en el silencioso comedor. La mujer notó como Itachi deformaba su rostro, claramente molesto.

—¿Con Naruto? —preguntó el Uchiha en tono acusador.

—No lo sé Itachi-sama, cuando fui a la habitación de Sasuke-san ya no se encontraba —le contestó evitando ver el rostro de éste. Hana sabía que cuando Itachi se molesta lo mejor era evitar confrontarlo a los ojos, de lo contrario él se molestaba más ya que creía que era una frenta.

El pelinegro resopló con molestia.

—Entiendo, puedes retirarte Hana.

En el momento en el que la mujer salió nuevamente del comedor, Itachi crispó sus puños sobre la amplia mesa de caoba. Su hermano menor se comportaba como un mocoso malcriado últimamente. Ya no paraba en su hogar, se la pasaba de arriba abajo con su amigo, y aunque eso era comprensible para él, porque estaba en plena adolescencia, su falta de respeto hacia él y en los problemas que se metía no lo eran.

Sus padres los habían educado y disciplinado muy bien, que Sasuke se comportara de esa manera era simplemente inaceptable.

Observó la bandeja de plata sobre la mesa, en la cual había una fuente con muchas frutas, un vaso de zumo de naranja, una taza de café y una cesta con una pequeña variedad de panes. A pesar de que todo lucía sumamente apetitoso, no le provocaba el más mínimo deseo de tomar algo. Se encontraba realmente frustrado con su hermano menor.

Itachi era consciente de que desde la muerte de sus padres, Sasuke había adoptado una actitud de cuidado, y de que recientemente comenzaba a abrirse del caparazón en el que se había encerrado, todo con la ayuda de su amigo Naruto. Incluso para él mismo había sido algo difícil superar su trágica perdida, pero se obligó a ello.

Nuevamente volcó si vista a la bandeja y decidió coger la taza de café y le dio un sorbo, sin una gramo de azúcar y muy cargado, tal y como le gustaba pensó al darle otro sorbo. Respiró profundamente el olor amargo que salía de la caliente taza.

Era una mañana con bajas temperaturas y hacía un frio que calaba en los más profundo de su ser, ni el calor de la estufa o el del café le alcanzaba para calentarse un poco. El cielo estaba completamente gris, tanto que parecía que pronto caería una tormenta. Era un clima atípico en Konoha, bastante considerando que era primavera.

Itachi decidió darle un vistazo al periódico enrollado a un costado de la bandeja, no encontró nada interesante que leer así que lo dejo donde estaba justo en el momento en el que terminó su café.

No queriendo perder más tiempo salió de la casa. Su auto ya estaba estacionado en la calle y el portero corrió a abrirle la puerta.

Itachi partió aún quebrándose la cabeza con su hermano. Las calles estaban llenas y eran intransitables, el estrés diario hacía mella en él.

El vibrar de su celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y rápidamente contestó.

—Itachi-san, soy la secretaría de Tsunade-san. —Él ya veía venir el problema. Tsunade era la directora del colegio de su hermano.

—Lamento molestarlo tan temprano, pero Sasuke Uchiha volvió a causar problemas. —Itachi dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente en el volante—. Necesitamos su presencia urgentemente.

—Entiendo.

Itachi esperaba que el pesado transito se aligerara un poco pero era imposible avanzar o retroceder, en una de las esquinas viró en secó apenas hubo un espacio, para su suerte los coches avanzaban más rápido y tras a travesar unas calles el transito era completamente fluido, lastimosamente continuaba haciéndose más tarde por lo que decidió acelerar.

Itachi era un gran conductor y nunca había sufrido accidente alguno, pero ahora estaba pensado en lo molesto que estaba con su hermano.

¡Sasuke no era un niño para comportarse tan negligentemente!

Itachi continuaba acelerando, aún cuando vio la esquina en la que debía doblar para llegar a la institución de su hermano. Dobló la esquina en seco nuevamente a penas divisando un destello rosa que a travesaba la calle.

Segundos después se escucharon el fuerte rechinido de las llantas de su auto.

 _Continuara.-_

 _._

 **A/N:** Sigo desempolvando viejas historias que tenía y no subí por alguna razón. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Huracán rosa**

.

.

.

 **Capítulo II**

.

.

.

¡Qué manera de comenzar el día!

Lo primero que tuvo que afrontar fue a su amado padre, quien había partido en la madrugada después de llegar a casa esa misma noche. ¡Sin siquiera despedirse! No le costaba nada una llamada ¿o sí?

Pero no podía culparlo, Kizashi viajaba a menudo como tripulación en un buque carguero que tenía una ruta muy larga de Konoha a Kirigakure, un trabajo muy humilde y bastante extenuante que requería casi todo su tiempo.

Luego estaba Mebuki; sonrió al recordar las palabras de su amigo Shikamaru, su problemática madre la había dejado sola en casa y sin ningún alimento en el frigorífico o en algún otro lado, sólo una nota donde le decía que fue a hacer la compra y que su padre había partido nuevamente.

Ya se compraría ella misma comida en algún puesto cerca de su colegio porque cocinar se la daba también como recibir un martillazo en el dedo gordo del pie.

Y para rematar, el mensaje de su mejor amiga:

 _Frente hoy no podré pasar por tu casa, me levante algo tarde y me encontré con Sai ¿puedes creer? Tengo mucha suerte esta mañana!_

 _Nos vemos en clases!_

No le hubiera molestado tanto que la dejara plantada por irse con Sai, no, lo que le molestó fue que la dejó esperando media hora, ya nada podía salvarle de llegar tarde a clases. El autobús no era una opción a esa hora de la mañana sobre todo por la ruta insoportablemente larga que tomaba antes de parar en su escuela y ni mencionar el diabólico transito, si lo hacía probablemente llegaría cuando ya hubieran terminado las clases.

No tenía más opción que correr y tomar todos los atajos que pudiera; Sakura se ajustó la mochila, bajó su falda hasta donde pudo y sin perder más tiempo corrió hacia el primer callejón que estaba cerca a su casa.

No, esta mañana definitivamente no auguraba un buen día para ella pensó malhumorada y un poco influenciada por el hambre. Quién no estaría de mal humor si a tempranas horas del día le privan de un triste pan mientras su estomago mendigaba algo de comida.

Sakura corría tan rápido como podía metiéndose entre callejones y a travesando calles sin mirar el semáforo.

Esperaba que cuando llegara al colegio no encontrarse con ningún vigilante o profesor. No era por nada en particular a su manera de ver pero se había hecho de una reputación de mal ver, eso de una manera u otra causaba que su persona siempre estuviera en entredicho. Admitía que tenía un carácter algo explosivo más no para que todos actuaran como si fuera una fiera salvaje suelta.

Ella salió de entre un estrecho callejón con muchos arbustos; casi intransitable para una persona, sin embargo ella tenía un cuerpo pequeño y delgado que le permitía escabullirse por cualquier lado. Mientras se quitaba algunas hojas del cabello se alegró de ver su colegio a lo lejos. Sólo faltaba un poco más.

En ese momento escuchó los frenos ensordecedores de un auto, volteó a su costado asustada vislumbrando un auto negro que se acercaba a ella a una velocidad espantosa.

Su cuerpo quedó paralizado de la impresión cuando vio como el auto parecía venírsele encima.

Afortunadamente este se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella, muy pocos centímetros de ella.

Un hombre salió del auto, lucía tan perturbado como ella y se le acercó preocupado preguntándole si estaba bien.

Sakura no salía de su conmoción, fue en el momento que el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro que ella comenzó a reaccionar. Parpadeo muchas veces sin oír ninguna palabra que decía el tipo del traje caro.

— ¿Estás bien? Puedo llevarte a un hospital—.

Sakura suspiró profundamente sin poder quitar la vista del parachoques frente a ella.

¡Este idiota casi la mata!

Ella logró reaccionar y salir de su mutismo enfurecida, se quitó la mano del hombre de encima de un golpe.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Estuviste a punto de atropellarme!—

—Lo siento, pero apareciste de la nada y…— Sakura arrugó el ceño, este tipo intentaba justificarse.

— ¡No, tú apareciste de la nada! —. Lo confrontó inflando el pecho. —Y por si se te olvida manejando tu auto a una velocidad muy alta, estoy segura que más de la permitida.

Sakura observó como el hombre se removía incomodo, parecía estar buscando algo con que defenderse. Ella se permitió escudriñarlo con la mirada, él tipo era bastante joven; manejaba un auto caro, llevaba ropa muy elegante y tenía un porte altivo. Seguramente era un idiota con mucho dinero.

—Está bien. —Dijo rendido. —Lo lamento, puedo llevarte a un lugar si lo necesitas, como a un hospital.

Sakura estaba a punto de soltarle algunos insultos, él le habló con un tono tan condescendiente como si fuera una niña, mas no lo hizo porque escuchó claramente el timbre del colegio, ya habría terminado el primer horario de clases.

—No iría a ningún lado contigo. — Sakura en su furia impotente le dio un punta pie a la carrocería del auto. —Imbécil—. Y salió corriendo nuevamente.

.

Itachi estaba consternado.

¿Con qué clase de loca se había topado?

Él intentó ser amable con la desequilibrada chica, aceptaba que había tenido cierto grado de responsabilidad pero la chica también la tenía y actuaba como una verdadera loca. Él incluso pensó que le saltaría encima para atacarlo.

Para colmo de males llevaba el uniforme del colegio de su hermano.

Probablemente se hubiera quedado meditando en el lugar por si lo que acababa de pasar en realidad sucedió, pero otra llamada de la asistente de la directora lo sacó de su propio estupor.

Al llegar a la institución fue directo a la oficina de la directora, esta lo esperaba con ambos jóvenes parados a un costado de su escritorio.

Naruto y Sasuke lucían muy maltrechos, sus uniformes estaban sucios y en algunas partes se les había roto las costuras. Sus rostros estaban magullados y su hermano tenía el labio partido.

Itachi endureció la mandíbula, estaba molesto.

— ¿Qué sucedió?

Tsunade suspiró desganada y le señalo el asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Sasuke y Naruto atacaron a los alumnos de último año—.

— ¡No es verdad, ellos intentaron golpearnos a nosotros y nos defendimos!— Se justificó rápidamente el rubio.

— ¡Silencio!—Lo calló Tsunade. —Todos los alumnos dijeron que ustedes fueron allí a buscar problemas.

— ¡Están mintiendo! Sasuke y yo acabábamos de llegar cuando Kankuro empezó a meterse con nosotros. —Explicó. —Después se le sumaron otros y yo lo golpeé, después todos se me echaron encima y Sasuke intentó defenderme. ¡Pero ellos fueron los que comenzaron todo!—.

—Naruto las alumnas vieron como ustedes fueron donde Kankuro a golpearlo—.

— ¡Pero eso no es verdad!—. Continuó defendiéndose.

—Es suficiente, Sasuke y tú ya tenían muchos problemas desde antes—. Naruto guardo silencio sin nada que refutar.

Sasuke se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo sin dirigir una mirada a su hermano mayor, pero Itachi no le quitó los ojos de encima, Sasuke ya sabía cuan molesto debía de estar su hermano mayor.

El ambiente estaba tenso e Itachi esperaba de una vez que Tsunade hablara, pero todos se distrajeron cuando escucharon un agudo chillido proveniente del pasillo.

— ¡Haruno cálmate!—.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame ir!—.

— ¿Qué le están haciendo a Sakura-chan? —Pregunto un espantado Naruto.

Todos giraron a la puerta cuando escucharon que los chillidos se acercaban allí, a través de la ventana podían distinguir claramente dos reflejo luchando; una arrastrando de la mano a otra que intentaba liberarse.

—Te meterás en más problemas si continúas con esa actitud. —En ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a ambas personas.

A Itachi se le esfumó el mal humor cuando vio de nuevo a la chiquilla pelirosa entrar a jalones a la oficina.

No, no ella de nuevo, suplicó a quien fuera que escuchara.

Continuara.-

.

 **N/A:** Primero que nada ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

Saludos!


End file.
